Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless power supply system that prevents a foreign object from intruding into the space formed between an electric power receiving portion that is provided at the bottom surface of a vehicle and an electric power supply portion that is embedded in a parking space, and performs power supply safely and efficiently. The wireless power supply system, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, prevents the intrusion of a foreign object by covering with a separator material the space between the primary coil (power supply coil) that is embedded in the parking space (ground surface) and the secondary coil (power receiving coil) that is provided in the vehicle.